Illicit Adorations
by Even Glore
Summary: AU - Yami and Yugi are twins attending college and living on their own. Each are hiding deep secrets they must hide from the rest of their families, but when they're asked to help raise family, how can things not blow out of proportion?


Yes, another new story. I'm actually halfway done with the next chapter of Between The Rainbow and The Sun…just gotta finish, heh. But this new little diddy popped up in my head the other day, so I decided to start working on this : ) another AU, with OC's, but something different.

Strong Subject Matter and Language

Disclaimer: Don't own. Though I basically worship Kazuki Takahashi

…..

It was pitch black outside as the sun was swallowed by nightfall, and all the other waitresses had left shop for the night, once again leaving Kira to do all of the cleaning and closing shop duties. She didn't mind really, she loved her job working at the maid café, and she loved her boss. He'd been like a father to her ever since she started working here, and she was willing to do her best to show him she was a good employee. With this thought in her head, she began to scrub harder on the stubborn pan she was working on, and didn't even notice someone walk behind her.

Kento-sama put a hand on the girls shoulder, "You've done so much for us today, Kira-chan," he stated, "You can head home now."

Kira looked over her shoulder and up at Kento. He was a rather handsome man in his late forties, and the owner of the maid café – Angela Morte. "Are you sure, Kento-sama?" she asked, "I can finish waxing the floors if you'd prefer?"

The man chuckled, "No dear, it's quite fine. The guys and I can finish that ourselves tonight. Get some rest, you have school tomorrow."

The girl nodded and set the pan down, pulling the large apron off and hanging it back on the hook by the sink, and smoothing out her black and white Lolita maid uniform. She turned to her boss and bowed deeply, "Thank you for everything, Kento-sama," then ran for the door, grabbing her purse off a hook on her way, "I'll see everyone tomorrow!"

Kento and the night janitor were the only two left now as the girl waved and bound out the main door. "That girls always here," the night janitor stated as he watched her run off.  
"It's true," Kento nodded in agreement, "She's put in 46 hours this week alone."

"Forty six?!" the janitor exclaimed, "Isn't she still in high school?"

"Yep," the boss replied, "an honor student. She's also into dance and acting, she has tutors for both. I swear, the girls wonder woman. She never complains about a thing."

"Jeez," the janitor commented.

Kento nodded, "She's going to make some man very happy someday."

The janitor laughed, "Assuming she ever gets the time to meet a boy!"

Meanwhile, Kira was on her way home, her feet aching from walking the distance after standing for so many hours in her high heels. Though she loved her uniform, the Lolita styled outfit was uncomfortable in the cool autumn air. The gentle wind combined with her brisk walking left goose bumps riddling her exposed flesh. The closer she got to her home, the more she yearned to collapse in her soft bed and let sleep take over her consciousness. _I have a free period tomorrow morning, _she remembered happily, _I get to sleep in!_ With a smile on her face, Kira quickly pulled out her phone only to realize it was dead. She bit her lip a bit and quickened her pace. Knowing her quick to judge and over reacting mother, she'd probably tried to call at least a few times while she was at work. When Kira's phone began to go straight to voice mail, she'd probably started to assume things. The girl definitely didn't want any of this drama when she got home tonight. Her steady walking pace picked up to become a slow run, and she made it to her destination in a mere four minutes.

When she got home, the first thing she noticed was all the lights in her house were off, which meant the door was most likely locked. Luckily, Kira carried a key on her at all times. She made it inside without much more obstacle, trekking up to her room and stripping off her uniform before collapsing on her bed – she fell asleep quickly and welcomed the dreams to replace her daily living nightmares.

The suns rays were welcomed into Kira's outstretched arms as she lay sprawled out on her back in the soft grass. Her eyes were closed, but the bright yellow still shown through her eyelids brilliantly. She sighed happily.

"You needed this," A smooth baritone voice sounded sweet as the wind rustling through the autumn leaves.

"I don't need all of this," the girl said as she sat up, looking over at the glorious picnic lunch the man had so thoughtfully provided for the two of them, along with a bouquet of her favorite flowers, "Though it's all very nice and greatly appreciated. But…I only need one thing to make me happy."

"Oh?" The voice inquired, "And what is it I've forgotten?"

Kira rolled her eyes playfully and turned with a smile on her face, "Baka," she said, "You should know the answer to that, Atem."  
The man gave a smirk, confidence radiating from his body language but nothing other than pure joy in his singing in his crimson eyes. "I suppose I could have guessed that one…"

Kira giggled and teasingly went to hit him, but the man was quicker and grabbed her wrist softly. "Do not harm the master of all games!" he jokingly bellowed.

"Or what?" The girl said with a mischievous grin.

He pulled the girl closer to him, wrapping one arm around her waist while the hand trapping her wrist intertwined its fingers with hers. "There could be consequences…"

Kira nearly fainted from the breath taking sight before her. Golden bangs swam in front of deep crimson seas that seemed to meld with her very soul. He was so close now that she could smell his shampoo, and she wanted nothing more than to run her petite hands through his outrageous tri colored hair. She sucked in her breath as he moved closer, "Yam-"

"Shh," he cut her off not only with his noise, but with his lips pressing softly against hers. Goose bumps erupt all over her body as she felt the last remaining vibrations of his stopping her protest. She moaned softly, pressing harder into the kiss. _Atem…_ was the only thing on her mind as she gripped his hand tighter.

"KIRA!"

The pleasant moment was shattered by her mothers scornful voice, replacing the broken pieces of bliss with icy fear and cold dread, stabbing into her painfully and nervously. Her eyes snapped open and found that her prince was now solid stone, and the lush green field around them was now gray and warned of an approaching storm with its chilled winds.

Kira turned to her outraged mother, the woman's dulled strawberry hair swirling around her. "How…how could you!" she stammered at her daughter.

"Mom, please," Kira pleaded, "Try to understa-"

"He's you're cousin!"  
"Not by blood!" tears were beginning to well in the girls eyes.

"Not only that," the girls mother continued, "But you're already taken!"

The teen jumped up in thorough confusion and fully ready to protest when she heard a new, yet incredibly familiar voice behind her, "Kira-chan…"

"R-Ryou-sama?" Kira turned again to see a white haired man in very nice pants and a white button up shirt with a dark blue tie. He had a sad smile on his face and what looked to be tears in his eyes. She shook her head, "N-No…" she stumbled, "Y-You're my tutor, my mentor, my best friend-"

"I know," He said with the same sad smile, "Which is why even though I love you more than any living thing on this planet, I can't be with you…"

"Which is where I come in." A dark chuckle came from behind her, along with a dramatic drop in temperature. "Now, now...has my bride to be already been so disloyal to her new owner?"

Kira's veins turned to ice as she turn and spied another white haired man – very similar to Ryou-sama, but with a much darker tone and sinister vibe to him, including blood red eyes and a fanged smirk permanently plastered on his handsome, yet terrifying face. What scared the girl even more was that the man was clad in a blood red and black tuxedo.

She shook her head violently as she tried to move, to run as far away as she could from the albino before her, but found she was rooted to the spot by fear. Instead she shouted, at the top of her lungs, "No!"

"But you've already agreed," the sinister man cooed venomously, "You're _mine_ and mine _alone_ now."

It was at that moment Kira first realized she was in a pitch black wedding dress, and a warm, sticky substance was dripping down her leg. She quickly tore through the thick bundle of ruffles and lace to find the cause of the sensation, and unspeakable horror – the word "owned" has now carved up the side of her thigh, the cuts gaping and still oozing red liquid.

The battered bride opened her mouth to scream, to cry, anything – but nothing came out. Her hand was roughly yanked, pulling her body at an awkward angle as moments later a searing pain shot through her ring finger. Kira hissed in pain and looked at her hand, her eyes widening upon seeing a barbed wire wedding ring twisted around her now mildly mangled finger.

"That's not all, my pet…" She looked up to see the albino's dark grin just in time for him to hold up a thick leather and chain collar, "Here's another accessory for my precious."

Kira screamed, but once more, no sound came out. She continued to mutely cry tears and stain her cheeks as she fought to pull away from the man. The monster loomed closer, lightening filled the surrounding area as he locked the collar securely around her throat.

"That's it," he purred into her ear after he locked the collar with a definite 'click', "Just give in. You're mine and mine alone now precious." He hissed the last word like a snake, and a serpentine tongue slithered out from his teeth and against the streaked flesh of her cheek, leaving a warm wet mark as another flash of lightening hit, accompanied by a roar of thunder and sheet of icy rain.

…….

Well, there ya go! A dramatic beginning for a rather dramatic soon to be story. Review please :3 I like feedback.


End file.
